I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker mounting structure with which a speaker can fit in a tight space and can be easily installed.
II. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 10 illustrates a rear pillar 51 of an automobile. As shown in FIG. 11, this rear pillar 51 is designed such that a closed cross-section is formed by a quarter inner panel 52 and a side body outer panel 53, and a reinforcement 54 is attached to the exterior side of the quarter inner panel 52. A mounting bracket 56 for a speaker 55 is attached to the interior side of the quarter inner panel 52, and the speaker 55 is attached to the quarter inner panel 52 via the mounting bracket 56. A trim piece 57 is attached to the interior side of the quarter inner panel 52, and a through-hole 57a for the speaker 55 is integrally formed in the trim piece 57.
In the past, when an automobile rear speaker was attached to the rear pillar at the very back of the vehicle, the mounting bracket 56 was attached to the interior side of the quarter inner panel 52, and the speaker 55 was installed via this mounting bracket 56. Accordingly, when the speaker 55 was attached to the quarter inner panel 52 surface, the speaker 55 protruded into the interior, which often made the interior feel more cramped and limited rearward visibility through the rear window.
Also, in terms of the sound quality of the speaker 55, because the speaker 55 was installed in such a tight space between the quarter inner panel 52 and the trim piece 57, and this space was not sealed off, the sound quality suffered and sound leakage was also sometimes a problem.
As to the manufacturing cost entailed in installing the speaker 55, since the mounting bracket 56 was used as a separate member in the installation of the speaker 55, it contributed to a higher manufacturing cost.
The advantages and purposes of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. Moreover, the advantages and purposes of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The present invention was conceived in light of the disadvantages of the prior art, and it is an object thereof to provide a speaker mounting structure that does not take up much space and with which a speaker can be attached to its mounting component with ease.
In order to achieve the stated object, with the present invention, a speaker mounting component is provided to a vehicle rear pillar consisting of an inner panel and an outer panel, and a speaker is mounted directly on the inner panel via a fastening component provided to the speaker.
With the present invention, a reinforcing member may be provided on the exterior side of the inner panel, and a through-hole in which the rear end side of the speaker can be inserted may be formed in the inner panel and the reinforcing member.
Also, with the present invention, a trim piece may be provided to the interior side of the inner panel, and an opening may be formed in this trim piece such that, when the speaker is mounted on the speaker mounting component, the fastening component of the speaker is exposed and the speaker is able to pass through. A speaker cover that covers the opening in the trim piece may also be detachably provided to opening.
Further, with the present invention, a cushioning material may be installed on the front surface of the speaker, while a lip that hits this reinforcing member and reinforcing walls that reinforce said lip may be formed on the speaker cover. Also, a shielding member that seals off the space in which the rear end of the speaker is inserted may be provided between the inner panel and outer panel that make up part of the rear pillar
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are only exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.